


Nightmare and comforting

by NoUniqueName



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety?, Fluff and Angst, I made this late at night so there might be slight changes, Idk but I feel like this will probably be a lot like other fanfics but I hope you enjoy, M/M, Mention of other timelines, Nightmare, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, They both just deserve happines and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUniqueName/pseuds/NoUniqueName
Summary: Everything was dark and quiet until the giant explosion painted the galaxy with yellow and red, and the loud sound of the explosion hit a few seconds later. Soon everything turned slightly blurry as a hot stream of tears started to fall on the steel floor.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Nightmare and comforting

Everything was dark and quiet until the giant explosion painted the galaxy with yellow and red, and the loud sound of the explosion hit a few seconds later. Soon everything turned slightly blurry as a hot stream of tears started to fall on the steel floor.

Charles wasn't dead, right? This had to be a dream- I just have to pinch my arm and everything will go back to how it used to be.

It stung for a second, but it was all forgotten as he was still standing in the pod. His legs started to feel weak, his stomach twisted and he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He wanted to scream but his voice didn't let him.

He awoke in a cold sweat. His whole body shaking as he threw up on the floor. It all felt so surreal. His mind started razing, trying to process what had happened in his nightmare. 

He sat himself up, trying to calm down as he with shaky legs tried to stand up to go to the bathroom for cleaning supplies, careful not to step in his vomit. He got the supplies, cleaning up his vomit with shaky hands, trying not to make himself vomit again from the horrid smell.

When he was done, he fell on his bed again. His T-shirt and sweatpants felt sticky from the sweat, his stomach feeling empty but the thought of eating anything making him gag.

He reaches out for his phone that was lying on the bedside table, desperate to find anyone he could "talk" to. So that's how he ended up with his and Charles conversation lighting up the darkroom. But he hesitated as he looked at the time on his phone.

3:34 Am.

Henry felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. Either he would wake Charles up to talk or let himself try and deal with his emotions. But with his hands shaking slightly, he sent Charles a simple message,

H: Hey. 

He immediately regretted his decision, putting his phone on the bedside table once again and burying his face in the pillow. Nervousness and stress for the response quickly taking over.

He suddenly heard the familiar notification and his heart started beating faster. He was scared to see what Charles had responded, but he reached for his phone and quickly looked at the message.

C: Hey Henry, what's up? 

Seen by H

Henry didn't know what to say, he just quietly stared at his phone.

C: Henry? I know you saw my message, come on don't leave me hanging bud! 

Seen by H

Henry took a deep breath as he finally answered. 

H: Swing by my room? I need to "talk".

C: Oh yeah sure just give me 10 min

Charles answer calmed him slightly, knowing someone you trusted would come over to comfort you. But he still felt tense, looking around the room and jumping at the slightest of sound.

When a knock was heard, Henry jumped. But after he realized that it came from the hallway he started walking towards the door. He opened it ajar as he peeked out into the dark hallway, but a darker figure could be seen standing there. At first, Henry felt slightly anxious, but when he noticed the outlines of headphones around the figure's neck Henry let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding as he opened the door fully.

" Hey, Henry. " Charles said, his voice sounding smooth and soft for someone who just woke up. 

Henry just waved awkwardly, tilting his head slightly to let Charles know that he was welcome inside. 

They both slumped on the couch. They were quiet, but Henry felt himself relax as he felt the other mans presence beside him.

" So, why did you text me so late? " Charles asked, breaking both the comforting and uncomfortable silence.

Henry tensed slightly, having to remember his nightmare. He put his hands up and started to slowly sign. Charles waited patiently as Henry would redo some signs, trying to think of the best way to make Charles understand.

' It was me and you ' he started ' We were about to escape a toppat ship ' He stopped for a second before continuing ' We went into an escape pod and as we were going to leave I- ' Henry felt himself get more anxious, his stomach twisting upside down ' I was dragged out by one of the members, and you... ' Henry felt a comforting hand settle on his back, rubbing small circles on his back.

' You saved me by sacrificing yourself, and I saw the ship explode with you inside it. You fucking died Charles. You died and it was all my fault. ' And with that Henry started crying quietly. It was unusual for Henry to show emotions directly. Instead, he had more subtle ways that you could easily miss if you weren't paying attention.

For example, the corner of his lip might twitch when he thinks somethings funny, or slightly raising an eyebrow if something confused him. His eyes widening when he got surprised or scared. 

So Charles knew that this wasn't something that Henry was taking lightly. 

' It might sound stupid and just like a normal nightmare, but this was so real Charles. Like this happened but in another timeline or dimension. ' Henry continued crying quietly as he signed the last part. ' I don't want to lose you, Charles '

Charles just looked at Henry who was crying, trying to think of the best way to comfort the other man. So with one swift motion, he had his arms wrapped around the man's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He could feel Henry hesitate before he wrapped his arms loosely around Charles waist.

It was silent for a few minutes, Charles letting the other man cry into his shoulder. And after Henry felt composed enough to keep on signing, he pushed Charles away slightly to make the other man see what he signed. 

' It sounds crazy, doesn't it? ' Henry signed and Charles was quick to say something.

" No no Henry it's not crazy. And you know what? Whether you have some kind of superpower that makes you be able to interact with other timelines or dimensions, I am still here Henry. I will always be, so don't think you will be getting rid of me anytime soon. " Charles smiled lightly, hoping that it would make Henry feel more reassured.

And Henry sent a sad smile back, and this wasn't just one of those corner smiles. It was bigger and it felt like it held a lot more emotions to it. 

Henry leaned slightly in, making their foreheads meet. Charles felt blood rush up to his cheeks, making him blush lightly. 

" Thank you. " Henry whispered. His voice sounded hoarse and off-key from its lack of use, but just that thank you made Charles heart swell. It seemed as if it would be Charles turn to cry as Henry just looked slightly embarrassed, but better none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I recently got into this fandom again and I just stumbled across this ship and- Nvm It's a long story haha. Either way, it's been a while since I wrote a one-shot that wasn't a re-write of an older one, so I hope it turned out fine! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if you would like me to make more one-shots of this ship!


End file.
